Girls Night In
by AxBeautifulxDisaster
Summary: Emily and Casey have a girls night in... Feelings get exposed and emotions are reveiled. OneShot, Dasey!


A/N: So yeah, I should probably be working on That Someday, but I had inspiration! Seriously, and when I get inspired, which isn't often, I go with it. 

Disclaimer: I don't own LWD, someone else does.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Girls Night In**

Finals were finally over, and Casey MacDonald was able to relax for the first time in months. She couldn't believe the school year was over, and that she had managed to pull her freshman year of high school off without much problem. Normally, the year would have been perfect in her eyes, she was ranked number 4 in the grade, she had had two different boyfriends throughout the year, even if neither relationship lasted, and all this while attending a new school. The only bad part of the year was Derek, her step-brother. She shuddered at the thought, of him even being remotely considered family, if only by marriage. Somewhere, in the back of her mind, she knew it was not because she hated him, but because he was unattainable. Derek was cocky, lazy, self-centered, a player and a major jerk. Yet Casey knew another side of him, the side that of him rarely seen by the outside world. Yes, he may be self-centered most days, but he would do anything for the people he truly cared about, Casey included.

As she sat back on her bed, her cell phone started ringing. She opened it and smiled fondly at the screensaver. The back round was a picture of her and Derek, on one of the rare occasions that they weren't yelling at each other. It was from "Freshman Formal", they were standing talking, and Emily had taken the picture. They actually were smiling and by the body language, you would think they were dating, not step siblings. Her phone rang again, pulling her out of the memory. It was Emily, and Casey gladly accepted her call.

"Hey Em! What's up?" Casey said, moving from her bed to standing position.

"You said we needed a 'Girls Night In' after finals, and I was thinking maybe tonight we could hang at your place. I would offer mine, but Mom and Dad are having some dinner party. George and Nora were invited, are they going?" Emily said, hardly breathing while speaking so fast.

"Yea, that sounds good. Mom and George are actually getting ready for it right now. Derek and I are supposed to baby-sit, so I'm sure they wouldn't mind if you came over to help." Casey replied, knowing at the mention of Derek, Emily would jump at the opportunity.

"I'll be over in ten, okay?" Emily said as she hung up the phone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The clock now read 12:15am. The two girls had been talking, eating and watching movies in Casey's room the whole night. Everything from the latest gossip, to the newest movies had been discussed. Casey even dished on her little argument with Derek earlier. Being slightly bored with the conversation, they decided that a game of "Two Truths and a Dare" was in order.

"Truth or Dare Casey?" Emily asked, sitting on the floor, completely stretched out and comfortable.

"Truth." Casey said, eating some popcorn. She had never been one for this game, but at least it was interesting.

"Do you really hate Derek as much as you play off?" Emily said, looking at her best friend.

"Em! What type of question is that?" Casey said, throwing her friend a disgusted look.

"Just answer." Emily said, rolling her eyes.

"I don't completely hate him, okay. He has his moments where he can be very sweet, and as soon as you think its to good to be true, it is, and he says something way out of line and is a jerk." Casey said, avoiding eye contact.

"Really? Its not surprising actually. I knew there was a good guy down in there." Emily said, moving to the bed.

"Yeah, there really is Em. I just wish that good guy would show up more often. I know he has this whole tough guy exterior, but he's really not that bad. He has his moments, but for the most part we actually get along." Casey told Emily, leaning back on her bed. She looked as if she could cry, but she was willing herself not to.

"Okay, truth or dare." Emily said again, avoiding the fact that Casey should be asking her that.

"Truth... hey wait, isn't it my turn?" Casey said, slightly giggling.

"You already said truth. You cant take it back!" Emily laughed.

"Fine. Ask away."

"Do you love him?" Emily said, looking into Caseys eyes, knowing she would be able to lie.

"What makes you think that? He's my step brother, I cant love him Emily. Its not right, immoral, and illegal. What would people think if we got together, they would label us as freaks! Oh my god, how dare you even suggest the thought! Its just not right, I mean, loving him, Emily, that's just sick. I cant even comprehend why you would think such a thing" Casey sputtered, losing her train of thought completely.

The two sat in silence. Casey was in shock, and Emily was too. Emily no longer needed an answer, she just would like one.

"You still haven't answered the question." Emily said softly, even though she already knew the answer.

Casey sat their, her expression was solemn. Her heart and head were racing, she had no idea what was going on, all she knew was that this question had been plaguing her since day one, and she was scared. Scared of admitting to herself, or others, that she was in love. She was in love with Derek Venturi, and in the worst way.

"Yes Emily. I love him." Casey said quietly, tears streaming down her face. Emily brought her into a tight hug, letting her know everything would be okay. Casey continued to cry for quite some time, eventually stopping when she got the hiccups.

"Now all you need is the dare..." Emily said, giggling.

"Huh?" Casey asked, her brows furrowed.

"Its called 'Two Truths and a Dare' for a reason Casey."

"Oh yeah, I forgot we were playing... What is the dare?"

"Go and tell him." Emily said, giving Casey a smile.

Casey froze, she started to panic. This may have been a game to Emily, but to her it was her life. And there was no way she would ruin her life over a boy, especially a boy who wouldn't return the feelings.

"Casey, you will be fine. I promise you. Now go and get your man." Emily said with a little shove.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casey slowly stood up, and walked to her door. She caught a glance of herself in her mirror, and she looked awful. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying, and her hair was in a very messy bun. She was in a tight tank top and sweat pants, which actually belonged to Derek. She opened the door and walked out of the room. Standing outside of Dereks door, she could hear that he too, was awake. She gave a small knock, and thinking it had gone unnoticed, she knocked louder. To her surprise Derek opened the door before she had the chance to complete her second knock.

"What do you want?" He said grumpily. He was in sweats and shirtless, his hair was messy and he looked as if he had at least attempted to get some sleep.

"To talk." She said, avoiding eye contact. Derek had noticed her red eyes and dis-shelved appearance. He let her his room, closing the door behind them. Motioning for her to sit on his bed, she did and he sat beside her.

"What's the matter, you look awful." He said jokingly, yet trying not to upset her even more.

All Casey could do was cry. The tears came rapidly, and when she tried to talk, all that came out was a gasping noise. Derek had no idea what was gong on, and did his best to console the sobbing girl. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, letting her cry into his chest. He kissed her on the top of the head, telling her it was going to be okay, whatever it was. Eventually Casey stopped crying, just sniffled occasionally. Even though she was no longer crying, Derek still held her.

"What's the matter Case? Did you get in a fight with Em? What happened?" He said, wondering why in the world a crying Casey was in his room.

"You, your what's the matter." She said, pulling away from his grasp.

"What the hell does that mean? I haven't spoken to you since we fought earlier." He said, rather confusingly.

"Its not that. Its just, I don't know. You make me so mad sometimes, its like you live to torture me, and as soon as you seem to be getting nice, you turn back into a jerk."

"Case, I'm sorry if I've been a jerk lately, it just... its complicated." He said, his hands folded in his lap, eyes filled with concern.

"What can be so complicated that you have to lash out at me?" Casey nearly yelled. She was so mad at him, but she wanted an answer and had no intent on leaving.

"If I don't lash out, I might do something stupid..." He said, turning towards her.

"Like what?" Casey said, she turned towards him, hair in her eyes.

Derek brushed the hair out of her eyes, and smiled at her. He put one hand under her chin, and the other on the small of her back. Caseys looked slightly scared, but she aloud him to move closer. Derek leaned into her, she could feel his breath on her neck. Their foreheads were touching, and he was smiling.

"This." Was all he said, and with that he captured her lips with his.

Casey melted into the kiss, slightly shocked, but pleased. She smiled against his lips, and he smiled back. Wrapping her hand around his neck, she pulled him into a deeper, more passionate kiss. She gave everything that was in her in that one kiss, letting all her reservations leave. He kissed her back, just as passionately.

After what seemed like a very long time, they parted, breathing heavily. Casey smiled at Derek, who smiled back whole heartedly.

"That was nice." She giggled, giving him a small peck.

"Yea, it was." Derek laughed, bringing Casey closer to him, holding her in his arms, never wanting to let go.

"So, shall we tell Mom and George tomorrow?" Casey asked, almost worried of his reply.

"I think they already know." Derek said laughing. He got up off his bed, arms still warped around Caseys waist. Walking towards the door, he kept kissing her face, making her giggle.

"I need to go. Emily will be waiting and wondering." Casey said as she opened the door, not before she kissed him one last time for the night.

"I'll see you in the morning Case." Derek said as he let her go. "I love you."

Casey turned at her door, and smiled. Her head was spinning form hearing the words she long awaited. "I love you too." She said as she walked into her room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emily was half asleep on Caseys bed. She heard her enter the room, which woke her up.

"So, did you tell him?" She asked yawning.

"Yes." Casey said, climbing into bed.

"What happened?" Emily asked curiously.

"Not much. Were just letting everyone know officially tomorrow." She said with a small grin.

"I knew it. He loves you too! Aren't you happy we had girls night?" Emily said, snuggling into her pillow.

"Yeah, I'm glad we had girls night." Casey said as she fell asleep, her dream filled with the man she loved, one Derek Venturi.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Its all fluffy and what not, but hey, who cares? Hehe. I was bored, and this is a way of stopping writers block for me, just writing short stories. I hope you enjoyed, now would you please review?

Bexx


End file.
